Hell 75016 FA1
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: E quando o que resta é seguir em frente? Desmoronar ou recomeçar?Final alternativo em parceria com Bela Patty.


**HELL 75016**  
_Arashi Kaminari e Bela Patty_

**F.A.1 – Riscados de Mont Blanc**

_A humanidade sofre. O mundo é uma imensa planície após uma carnificina, amontoada de moribundos que gemem e se contorcem._

_A felicidade... O homem só percebe as aparências._

_Sem possibilidade de condicional._

**oOo**

Minha família voltou-se contra mim após a morte de Asterion. Meu pai, o mais sentido, disse que a dor que sentia era igual a da perda de um filho, porque Asterion era mais do que um para ele. Nem eu, nem meus irmãos nos irritamos com a afirmação. Eu, por estar imerso em dor, e meus irmãos, por estarem revoltados comigo.

Louis gritou na minha cara que eu era um demônio e que esperava que eu morresse logo, porque nem poupar o Asterion eu havia conseguido. Aimeé não gritou, não me acusou. Simplesmente me fitou com aqueles olhos penetrantes, tirou Louis da sala e me deu as costas como punição. No dia seguinte viajaram para a Holanda. Louis disse que se continuassem a olhar para a minha cara verteriam vômito até a morte.

Minha mãe não quis falar do assunto. Só quando viajou para o Canadá, uma semana depois da morte de Asterion, é que ela soltou uma infeliz piadinha antes de embarcar. "Não faça me mandarem más notícias, enquanto eu não voltar, ouviu?"

Eu não suportava mais Paris, minha casa, meus amigos, mais nada. Nem mesmo o Caroussel, que se tornou um lugar insuportável ao meu ver. Arrumei minhas malas e no mesmo dia que minha mãe partiu em viagem, tomei um avião para a Dinamarca.

O pai do Asterion, a pedido da filha, ajudou Gabrielle a convencer a mãe que a França não era mais um bom lugar para se viver, apenas para se visitar. Voltaram para a Dinamarca e pelo o que o povo dizia, nunca haviam visto Gabrielle falar com tanto entusiasmo do retorno a sua terra natal como naquele momento. Mas eles não estavam fugindo da França. Eles estavam fugindo de mim e de todos que rodearam Asterion a partir do momento que ele começou a cair.

E perdido em pensamentos, percebi que estava perante a casa onde ele havia crescido, quando Gabrielle apareceu na porta, vindo em minha direção, com um semblante inexpressivo.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

Por um instante eu pensei em não responder. Virar as costas e ir embora, mas eu estava cansado de fugir dos fatos.

– Eu queria ver a casa que Asterion cresceu. O lugar. Ele me contou muito sobre a infância dele.

Gabrielle suspirou e deu uma olhada para o céu, como se para me dizer que o dia ainda nem havia começado direito para revirar os fatos recém ocorridos.

– Halpern, ele se foi. Isso não vai mudar.

– Me conte uma novidade. – eu rebati, assim que percebi que por um instante ela vacilou em sua dureza e amoleceu. Consegui meu intento. Sua feição fechou. Mas ela continuou a falar com a voz calma e baixa:

– Eu só te avisei porque achei que ele gostaria que você soubesse antes de todo mundo, afinal, alguém iria te contar de qualquer forma. Tenha em mente que eu fiz esse _enorme_ esforço por _ele_, não por _você_.

– Eu sei–

– Não, não sabe. – ela me interrompeu de chofre, sobrepondo a minha voz com a sua, num tom acima – Se soubesse não teria feito o que fez. Se soubesse não estaria aqui agora, correndo o risco da minha mãe te ver. Ela teria um ataque antes mesmo de poder voltar-se em ira.

– Gabrielle, eu amava o seu irmão.

– _Eu sei_. – ela me disse irônica – Assim como ele sabia. Você o amou por seis meses, mas o trocou pela sua consorte, _cocaine_. Ele te amava... E o que você fez? O estraçalhou. Acabou com ele. – ela inspirou fundo antes de acrescentar – Você não tem idéia de como Asterion era bom debaixo de toda aquela arrogância e de todas as besteiras que ele fez com meia Paris. – e me deu as costas, voltando para casa. Mas como se alguma coisa acendesse na sua mente, ela se virou e cobriu a nossa distância com poucos passos – Não. Você tem sim. Afinal, ele resolveu mostrar para você. Mas você não foi digno. Cagou e andou.

– Não fale do que você não sabe.

– Do que eu não sei? – o sarcasmo impregnando suas palavras – Eu vi Asterion definhar aos meus olhos. Por um momento eu pensei que ele iria se salvar com o Valentine, mas percebi que tudo era apenas uma armação quando o vi voltar com lágrimas da sua casa. Depois de _você_ escorraça-lo. Sim, ele chorou por _você_. E eu ainda acho que mesmo assim, ele ainda estava disposto a falar com você mais uma vez, a se humilhar de novo. – ela me contou com lágrimas não vertidas brilhando nos olhos – Mas não chegou de fato a falar contigo. A única coisa boa que ele fez depois que te conheceu.

– Gabrielle, não teste a minha paciência. – eu disse por entre dentes com toda a minha força. Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir e eu estava me segurando para não chorar na frente dela.

– Não teste VOCÊ a minha paciência. Esqueça meu nome, esqueça minha família, esqueça que meu irmão um dia existiu. E se o amou como disse, não volte nunca mais. Deixe-nos chorar nossa dor e procure um buraco pra entupir seu nariz de remorso. Passar bem.

O que eu esperava? Um convite para um café?

Gabrielle fez o que Louis queria ter feito.

O que alguém já devia ter feito.

**oOo**

Faz três meses que está morto o homem que eu amava.

Antes, mal ou bem, eu amava a vida, porque a tínhamos em comum. Porque eu sabia que mesmo na imensidão do vazio, ele estaria sorrindo.

Hoje, meu querido é um fantasma, uma lembrança. Penso nele a cada minuto. Constância absurda. Posso viver, transar, sair o quanto quiser... Eu ainda estarei pensando nele.

Eu o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Tínhamos o mesmo estado de espírito, desprezávamos a banalidade e a mediocridade. Éramos prisioneiros da grana e isso nos deixava pirados. A gente ficava sem saber a razão de existir. Agora que ele não está mais aqui, sei que eu existia para ele.

Estou fraco e tenho a impressão que meu corpo fernece lentamente. Prefiro repisar meu passado feliz a me contentar com este presente de merda.

Não esquecerei seu rosto, nem sua voz.

Definho na minha dor.

Babaca, você não podia andar mais devagar?

**oOo**

Noite fraudulenta. Cabaret, piranhas, maníacos, escória, Queen, fim de diversão. Não encontrei uma presa decente sequer na minha reta. Noite não-lucrativa, a não ser pela pedra que ganhei de presente do Radamanthys, depois de cair de boca nele. Não me entenda mal, em nenhum momento deixei de pensar em Asterion. E foi justamente por esse motivo que me deixei levar. Eu precisava viajar e o grego era a rota de fuga mais rápida.

Estou doidão. Fumei um cigarro de maconha antes de vir para casa, não sei porquê. Ofereceram-me heroína e eu estava prestes a comprar uma dose, quando Afrodite me sacudiu do jeito que pôde em sua doidera. Disse que andava com doidões sem problemas, desde que fossem perfeitamente bonitos. Não queria uma caricatura com "tatuagens" nos braços como companhia. E me arrastou para longe do fornecedor. Tive que me contentar com a _cocaine_.

Abro a porta de casa e sou recebido pela escuridão. Minha mãe está viajando pela Normandia, enquanto meus irmãos devem estar enfiados em buracos abjetos da cidade-luz.

Procuro pelo interruptor. Não quero derrubar nada dessa vez. Se antes eu não agüentava os esporros que levava dos meus pais, agora não suporto os olhares repreensivos que a senhora minha mãe me dá nessas ocasiões. Acho que enfim, meus progenitores desistiram de mim. Menos mal para eles.

Coloco minha bolsa sobre o aparador e nem tenho vontade de verificar chamadas perdidas no telefone. Meu celular avisa que tem mensagem na caixa postal e vibra incessantemente, tentando chamar minha atenção a ligação que me fazem. Não estou com cabeça para mais nada. Só quero afundar na minha cama e dormir.

Então percebo um envelope imaculadamente branco sobre o aparador, com uma simples inscrição de uma bela caligrafia "Faço isso por ele". Por um instante tento me recordar de onde eu lembrava da frase conhecida e então, o baque da lembrança ativa algo em minha cabeça que me deixa ligado. Abro o envelope com pressa e encontro um pedaço de papel de anotação com data e hora. Nele, um recado: "O Valentine te ligou". A letra parece ser a de Gabrielle e logo no canto abaixo, há uma frase com a conhecida letra de Asterion: "Micael, p q eu t amo?".

Volto minha atenção à data e não quero acreditar no que vejo. O recado era da semana da morte de Asterion.

O _maldito_ havia mentindo para mim?

**oOo**

Livro de sucesso. Não por ser interessante ou altamente inteligente. Sucesso por ser verdadeiro.

Sinceramente não entendo o que porquê de tanto alvoroço se essa história ocorre todos os dias em cada esquina da moda de Paris, mas as pessoas parecem gostar, principalmente a massa.

Autografo mais um livro. Dessa vez uma garota que deve estar em suas quinze primaveras. Espero apenas que ela não se corrompa com o conteúdo. Mais um outro leitor, um outro com cara de velho tarado e então, o rapaz que me afogaria em lembranças com uma simples pergunta.

Aparenta ter uns vinte e três anos e pede um autógrafo no primeiro capítulo.

Abro o livro e não resisto. Leio.

"_Sou um putinho. Belo e consumista. Um ser da pior espécie. Admito o que sou e gosto. Não mudaria por nada._

_Aquele tipo de pessoa que toda a classe inferior detesta. Detentor dos mais caros cartões de créditos, com limites inexistentes. O que chega numa butique de luxo e deixa todos os funcionários enojados por sua esnobice. Invejado pela sua fortuna. Rodeado por aqueles que querem lhe tirar o pedestal, mas nem alcançar seus pés conseguem. Enfim, a pessoa que está aonde o ar é mais fresco._

_Moro na 16 ème, o melhor bairro de Paris. E não digo isso porque todos somos ricos por aqui. Digo, porque somos ricos e bonitos. Aqui não se existe revés. Nós fazemos as regras e a nossa vida é quem as segue e não vice-versa. Faço parte da tribo Gucci Prada - meu distintivo._"

O que Asterion diria se me visse agora?

Dois anos depois... De inúmeras visitas ao terapeuta, momentos de nostalgia e sonos molhados em minha cama. Limpo há um ano, onze meses e quatorze dias. O corpo afastado de bebidas e drogas, um coração distante de outros, uma mente com um zilhão de idéias ainda não concretizadas.

Eu estava limpo, porque eu havia transformado toda a minha sujeira em literatura. Amargas páginas delatoras de momentos rasgados pelo trágico destino.

Pisco meus olhos e assino: Hell.

– Por que alguém tão bonito assina como "Inferno"?

Olho para o rapaz novamente. Talvez ele seja mais uma alma do purgatório que salvo, talvez seja mais uma alma que estou ajudando a queimar. Mas não me interessa. Escrevi o livro, não por comiseração, não por piedade a esse bando de infelizes. E sim, por um motivo totalmente brega: para manter viva a memória do meu grande amor.

Mas de que adianta agora, não? Talvez seja melhor eu queimar a edição inteira, afugentar as pessoas, quebrar a caneta Mont Blanc – alguns vícios não se perdem – e me recusar a assinar.

Talvez fosse melhor não ter colocado nomes verdadeiros no livro e arcar com os custos de advogados por conta dos escândalos.

Pouco me importa. Misty morrera junto com Asterion. Só Hell sobrevivera.

– Assino Hell, – explico ao pobre mortal – porque eu sou o lugar mais perto que consegui chegar do inferno.

Empurro o livro sobre a mesa na direção do rapaz, que o pega e vai embora, com um olhar um tanto incrédulo.

Sorrio de lado, meio sarcástico, meio perdido, o olhar vago. Tenho consciência dos meus traços quando não estou no ar.

O que Asterion diria se estivesse vivo? Será que ele preferiria que eu acabasse com essa farsa?

– Não sei se me espanto com a sua idiotice ou sua ousadia.

A voz conhecida, forte e decidida. Olho para cima e me deparo com a figura já esperada. Gabrielle.

– Meu irmão se espantaria com a sua transformação. – ela me dá um leve sorriso e abre na última página, onde há uma foto minha com Asterion, que provavelmente ela deve ter pegado nas coisas dele – Pode autografar?

Sorrio em resposta. Um sorriso verdadeiro, como há tempos eu não dou.

O que Asterion diria? Isso eu jamais saberei, mas o comentário da minha eterna ex-cunhada me faz pensar. Pego o livro aberto e capricho na letra.

_"À amiga Gabrielle._

_Micael."_

_Arashi e Bela, 1º de novembro de 2006._

_**Nota da Arashi:**_

_Agradeçam a Bela pelos dois finais alternativos, principalmente por este, já que a idéia dele foi concebida por ela._


End file.
